


Conversations in the Dark

by herooflegend



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, no beta we die like men, spoilers for shadowkeep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herooflegend/pseuds/herooflegend
Summary: Ennaia seeks help from someone not quite willing to give it. Arij confronts someone who looks a bit too like her former self.------------------A series of short dialogues revolving around my hunter Ennaia and my warlock Arij dealing with the events of Shadowkeep and both of their (not as buried as they thought) pasts.





	1. Culmination

**Author's Note:**

> Ennaia's name is abbreviated to ES, and Arij's to AS. More characters may be added as this dialogue goes on, who knows.

ES: But it’s like she said. Cellular automata. Who’s to say this world doesn’t simply fizzle out? All it’s delicate pieces stop moving. Quiet stillness.

AS: It’s certainly possible, but I’m still not sure what you’re saying.

ES: What I’m saying is that doesn’t matter how many games we play. We can make our system within a system, whatever, but if the mother system goes away, so do we. The only thing that survives is the rule.

AS: So what do you propose we do about it? I’m sure you’ve got something I haven’t thought about.

ES: I’m thinking. Maybe we should hear them out. See what the rule has to teach us. And if it works, we use it against them. With our own spin on it, of course. Fight fire with fire.

AS: ...

ES: I know who you are. You’re not unfamiliar.

AS: You have no idea.

ES: …

AS: I’m not like that anymore.

AS: Why did you come to me?

ES: Didn’t think anyone else would listen.


	2. New Material

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations of Ulan-tan and seeing ghosts.

AS: Have you ever read Ulan-tan?

ES: I’m familiar.

ES: You givin’ me homework?

AS: No, I was just wondering. The stuff you’ve been saying, it reminded me of him.

ES: You knew him?

AS: A little, yeah. He always had me curious. He was never afraid of saying the same things that I kept to myself. I always thought it was funny.

ES: Would’ve made me mad.

AS: Yeah, well, what doesn’t?

ES: Fair point.

AS: …

AS: You okay?

ES: Just fine. 

AS: You’ve just got a look about you, I’m not sure how to explain it.

ES: Well, you look like you’ve been seeing ghosts.

AS: Who hasn’t?


	3. Better Than Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arij talks about learning to see beauty.

ES: What about you?

AS: Huh?

ES: What about you. Are you okay?

AS: I’m better than most I think. I can’t prepare for everything, but there’s little on this Traveler-forsaken moon I haven’t already dreamt up in some form or another.

AS: Pessimism. It’s got its benefits.

ES: Wouldn’t have pegged you for a pessimist.

AS: I’m not exactly. At least, not anymore. But in the Dark Ages, I was as much of a downer as our good old friend Drifter. I didn’t really see this world as something worth hoping for.

ES: What changed?

AS: Nothing major. I just watched, back then. After a while, I realized I didn’t hate what I was seeing as much as I thought I did. I started to see the beauty in it and found folks who felt the same.

ES: I know what you mean.

AS: Thought you would.


	4. Living Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arij admits to the crime.

AS: There aren’t any demons I haven’t faced. Not anymore. That’s why I’m here in the first place. 

ES: What do you mean?

AS: I… had some loose ends. From the Red War. People who hurt me. I hurt them back. RTL.

AS: I’m not proud of it, but the world wasn’t safe with them around. Not if they did to others what they did to me. And Bird.. 

AS: I came to the moon to escape the consequences. I’m not really proud of that, either, but I just can’t explain it to Ikora. To the vanguard, the consensus. I know they wouldn’t understand. 

AS: Anyways. It’s dealt with. What’s done is done. I killed my demons. This pyramid, it has no leverage on me. Not that it’s found yet.

ES: Why the look then? 

AS: Huh?

ES: Like you’re seeing ghosts. Said it earlier.

AS: Right.

AS: There’s just two faces I can’t escape.


	5. The Best of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arij talks about an old friend.

ES: You don’t have to talk about it.

AS: I should.

ES: Then do it.

AS: …

AS: I’ll try.

ES: Tell me one.

AS: Huh?

ES: One face. One demon.

AS: Okay.

AS: Bird.

ES: Never knew ‘em.

AS: I miss them. 

ES: Tell me about them. 

AS: They were tiny, just like you.

ES: …

AS: I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t laugh. And I know that’s not what you meant. 

AS: They were a sweetheart, really. The best among us. They had such a strong sense of right and wrong, I always admired it about them. I was still trying to figure that out. It seemed to me like they were rezzed with it. Ha.

AS: Of course, later they would tell me that was kind of true. That their Exo mind was messy with the Light, and they could remember bits and pieces of their past. Things they used to guide them. 

ES: Sounds like Cayde.

AS: Not really. They really hated who they were before. But as much as it got to them sometimes, they were happy to remember. That way, they could try to be better.

AS: They’d kill me for saying this, now, if they were still kickin’, but to me, Bird has always represented what it really means to be a Guardian. Kind. Optimistic. Truly fun to be around. Kinda silly, but serious when it was necessary. They saw the second chance they got at life, and all the chances afterwards, and they really made it count. They never stopped improving.

ES: The best among us.

AS: Yeah.

AS: I just… I really miss them.


	6. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enn has a question. Arij has names.

ES: Wait a second.

AS: Hmmm?

ES: You said no ghosts.

AS: That’s right.

ES: But… Bird?

AS: I haven’t seen them. 

ES: Really?

AS: Really.

ES: Weird. Sounds like it’d get to you if it did. 

AS: Don’t you go givin’ the Darkness tips, Ennaia Sov. I’ve already done my fair share. 

ES: Not that name again.

AS: Well, if you can call me Dredgen... It’s only fair. 

AS: We can’t escape our pasts. This is proof.

ES: Why do you think you haven’t seen them?

AS: I don’t think they’re dead. 

ES: Does that really matter? Omar’s still alive. Sorta. And Toland’s… well… he’s around.

AS: Doesn’t seem to, no.

AS: Problem is, I still have hope. They haunt me, in a way, but I think about them and all they’ve done and feel… better. Pyramid doesn’t want to mess with that, I guess. I don’t know. 

ES: Maybe. Dunno.

AS: And there’s another thing. 

AS: The Darkness knows I’m already on its side. Only partially, sure. But more than most. 

ES: Thought it might be that.

AS: It doesn’t need to sway me. I’m already there. 

ES: Dredgen Troth. 

AS: Sure.


	7. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennaia wants to be a Dredgen, hypothetically.

ES: What if I wanted to be a Dredgen?

AS: I didn’t know you did hypotheticals.

ES: What would you do?

AS: Send you to Gambit. 

ES: I’m serious.

ES: I already have the title, anyways. 

AS: Course you do. 

AS: Truth is, I don’t know. I think you’re close enough already. 

AS: I trust you, Enn. If this happened a few years back, I probably would have sent you to Vale. Seriously. 

AS: But I know you’ve already talked. 

ES: How did you…?

AS: You can pretend all you want, but I see that shiny new cannon you carry, and I know exactly what it used to be. 

AS: So I think you’re close enough. 

ES: I don’t have powers. Or… whispers.

AS: Do you want them?

ES: Kind of. 

AS: Why?

ES: Curiosity, mostly. 

AS: It’ll kill ya.

ES: Maybe. 

AS: What else?

ES: I like to know myself. S’what I do best. People ask how I got my Light so strong. I say it’s ‘cause I know it, because I know myself. 

AS: I get that.

ES: Thought you would. Ha. 

ES: I’m Awoken, though. Light and Dark. But I only ever look at half. I want to know the rest.

ES: I… got the chance to, years ago. But I didn’t like what I saw, so I left it. Stopped thinking about it. Now I’m thinkin’ I regret that. 

AS: I see. 

AS: I’ll think about it. 

ES: …

ES: You wanna play some Gambit?


	8. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Arij's hopeless love life.

AS: I’ll tell you about the other one, now, if you’ll listen.

ES: Sure.

AS: Mara Sov.

ES: Really?

AS: Yes.

ES: Why’s she haunting you?

AS: I think I loved her. Probably still do.

ES: …

ES: … Really?

AS: Yes.

ES: Ew. 

AS: Real supportive, Enn. 

ES: She’s like my aunt. And she’s my Queen. Your Queen.

AS: I’m like your aunt. 

ES: You’re like my great great grandmother. 

AS: I could be. Seriously.

ES: I’d kill you.

AS: I’d come back.

ES: Anyways. That really it?

AS: That’s really it. It’s silly, and stupid, and hopeless. But I can’t stop thinking about it. 

ES: You died for her.

AS: I did.

ES: You came back.

AS: I did.


	9. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we meet an end.

ES: So what now?

AS: What do you mean?

ES: I like chattin’ with you. Sure. Whatever. But -

AS: Thanks

ES: - But I came to you for a reason and I haven’t gotten any answers.

AS: I’m still not sure what you want to know.

ES: Just… What am I supposed to do? How do we win this… this… Game of Life?

AS: Back to cellular automata, are we?

ES: Shut up. I like them. 

AS: I know.

ES: I just wanna know what to do. 

AS: I’m not sure you went to the right person.

ES: You were my best bet. 

AS: Don’t bet, then. It doesn’t suit you. 

AS: Thanks for talking, though. And for listening. If it didn’t help you, it certainly helped me. But I don’t think you really need my advice. You go your own way. Always have.

ES: True. 

AS: So tell me. What would the great Ennaia do?

ES: …

ES: Get to the source. 

AS: Mm?

ES: There are still things I need to know before I commit to any path. I need to watch. Listen. Get a good idea of the shape of things before I take my shot. 

ES: Conversations were the right idea. I just need to have the right ones, with the right… thing. 

AS: Ah.

AS: Good luck, Enn. 

AS: Give the Darkness my regards.


End file.
